Falling Into Place
by kamiran
Summary: The many ways Kaidoh loves his sempai. [InuKai]


Title: Falling Into Place  
  
Pairing: InuKai  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: The many ways Kaidoh loves his sempai.  
  
Warning: This was a drabble I did late in the night after alcohol consumption. Wah! Hope ya'll like it! Heh~ I want to write the rooftop scene too, but i need incentive.. Bleh!  
  
Kaidoh always liked the taste of Inui's mouth on his. His sempai tasted nice. He could not really describe the taste, but he loved it nonetheless.  
  
Kaidoh also loved it when Inui would push him against the wall, the lockers, whatever, and kiss him soundless. Though he did protest most of the time and try to push his sempai away. He never really meant it, most of the time anyway.  
  
Kaidoh loved the way Inui spoke. His voice when he read out his calculations and theories. His voice when he was reading him his new training menu. But especially his voice when he said things that would make Kaidoh blush.  
  
It always started out that way when they were alone together. Inui would say something seemingly innocent, with underlaying innuendos and Kaidoh would start blushing and squirming, trying to get away from Inui if he could.  
  
But he would then find himself pushed gently(or not) against the wall or locker with his sempai's mouth on his, kissing him senseless.  
  
He would kiss back, of course. Opening his mouth to let his sempai's tongue in. It was a lovely feeling, their tongues brushing against each others.  
  
Though truthfully, Kaidoh had never really liked kissing at the beginning. He used to find it sloppy and the meshing of mouths and tongue and teeth disgusting. But with enough practice with his sempai, he had come to like it. A lot.  
  
Kaidoh could not even remember precisely how long ago it was when they first kissed each other. Was it about four months ago? Or less? Inui would know. It wasn't for someone like Kaidoh to remember precise dates and such anyway.  
  
He could remember where their first kiss took place though. It was on the rooftop of the school. Inui had asked Kaidoh to meet him up there to discuss a certain matter and up till now, Kaidoh still did not know what that matter was, because they had never gotten down to discussing it.  
  
Kaidoh had been on that rooftop for not more than five minutes before he was running down blushing after being kissed on the lips by his sempai.  
  
The few days after that, going to practice had been weird for Kaidoh because he could not look at Inui and not think about the kiss. Inui was acting as though nothing had happened between them though, which put Kaidoh in a bad mood for said few days.  
  
It was only after when he confronted his sempai did everything start falling into place. They decided that they liked each other(oh yes, they did) and would be together as long is it was okay for the other. It was weird, but that was the way it happened.  
  
They had spent the next four months, or so together, though their friends did not know, or did they? Kaidoh would have been uncomfortable if they did know, so Inui had promised him that he would not say a word of it to anyone.  
  
But keeping it from the others was quite hard at times, because Inui had a habit of 'attacking' Kaidoh at odd times of the day. During lunch break, before practice in the locker room, after practice in the locker room, even sometimes on the tennis courts when he was sure no one was looking.  
  
Kaidoh would, of course, try to fight him off, but he tended to give in after a while, only to shove Inui aside hastily and blush hard if he heard someone nearing them. His sempai usually found this very cute, and would tell him so(if no one was going to walk in on them), causing him to blush even more and give out annoyed hisses at being called 'cute'.  
  
All in all, it came down to the many different ways Kaidoh liked Inui. From his spiky hair and thick opaque glasses to the odd green colour of the track suits he liked to wear to that growing collection of data notebooks he had. Kaidoh Kaoru just loved his Inui sempai, didn't he? 


End file.
